Never Meant To Be
by Faraaway
Summary: RIP AU!Sherlock/HP Crossover. Year 1998, good few months after the battle. Hermione Granger finds herself alone in Hogwarts as Harry and Ron are not finishing their school. But as war ended, was it really the end?
1. Greenfields

Green grass moved softly from side to side, while fluffy-looking clouds slowly flew through the clear sky. One lonely person stood on Hogwarts grounds, her bushy brown hair twirling noiselessly with each stroke of the air. She was breathing through her small button noise unhurriedly; she didn't have anywhere else to be as this year, her best friends had deserted her.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had simply shaken his head sadly when she had mentioned that they go back to the restored school and finish their education. Ronald Weasley, upon hearing this, almost choked on his meal, and could only respond with "I can't."

Of course he couldn't, Hermione mused sadly. Fred's death had hit all of them with a blast, crushing their fearless and painless lives to dust. On some level, she was surprised to see the Weasleys going through it so badly because from the very beginning, they were aware that at some point, the war would affect everybody. Not to mention, they befriended one very special boy-Harry Potter.

After the funeral, things seemed to get even worse. George could barely move from the twins' room, almost forgetting about their small joke shop-'bout which Ron gladly reminded him to return to. The hurt twin solemnly swore that he would never set foot in that shop ever again.

Fortunately for the Weasleys, George dug himself out of his hole after a few months. Unfortunately for Hermione, he asked Ronal d to help him manage the store. That pushed her buttons even harder, and even while she acted the part of the understanding girlfriend, she was hurting. So when, barely a couple of days later, she came across an article in the Daily Prophet that announced Hogwarts' reopening, she made up her mind.

That's why Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, stood by herself now, keeping her eyes on the blue sky. The young witch felt alone in this place. The castle and all of its surroundings seemed to be perfectly rebuilt-however; she couldn't feel that comforting warmness that came with being at Hogwarts.

Shrugging away all gammas of colliding emotions, Hermione sighed loudly. Her legs began to move of their own accord, and soon enough, she was travelling through the oh-so-well-known castle. The walls still had a cold, damp feeling about them, portraits still liked to chatter-sometimes even going as far as disappearing from their frames completely- and the magic stairs still moved whenever they were bored, causing the students standing on them to curse under their breath.

One could say nothing had changed. War had never happened.

However, Hermione knew better than to forget. Walking slowly towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, she tried to clear her mind of the buggering thoughts.

"Hello, dearie." The Fat Lady said. "Password?"

Hermione looked directly at the older woman, not even attempting to hide her mood. "Together Forever."

Nodding, the Fat Lady moved to the side, revealing the hidden entrance leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione, not sparing the portrait another glance, walked through the hole and, as she did, warmness enveloped her whole being.

"Hermione!" The well-known red-head stood up pompously from the game of Wizard Chess she had been playing.

"Hermione, where have you _been? _I was looking for you! I have a letter for Harry and Ron for you."

Nodding, the bushy-haired girl accepted the brownish envelope addressed to Hermione Granger. "Thank you, Ginny."

"You're welcome." Ginny replied, shrugging. "Where _have _you been, anyway? I was in the kitchens, library, hospital wing…even the _owlery! _Where did you go?"

"Oh, you know…" Hermione shrugged this time. "I was walking around…thinking."

Ginny shook her head slowly, but she smiled nonetheless. "I guess…"

The older Gryffindor sighed. "Yeah." Then she frowned, remembering the letter she had received. It was currently held tightly in the palm of her hand. "Do you have any idea what it's about?" She asked, gesturing to the letter.

The flame-headed girl shook her head. "No. I haven't the slightest."

"Looks like I'll have to read it then." Hermione deadpanned. "I'll be in my dormitory."

She started to walk out of the Common Room when Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder. The ginger had noted the deep frown on Hermione's face, and spoke reassuringly. "It's probably nothing bad. I think they just missed you." At that, Hermione's teeth clenched in an effort not to say anything. "Besides, are you sure you want to go back _there?_"

"It's my room, Ginny." Hermione replied flatly.

Ginny shrugged it off. "Yes, I know Hermione, but…" A sigh escaped her lips. "Shouldn't we keep together now? It's our last year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron…Most of the Seventh Years didn't come back and I know how lonely you can feel, Hermione."

"I beg to differ, Ginny," She cut in coldly, "but I'm well okay by myself."

Ginny sighed once more, slowly taking her hand off Hermione's shoulder. "If you say so…Anyway, if you want to talk, if you need help…you know where to find me."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione's gaze lingered on the young witch as she turned on her heel and headed back to her friends. For a split second, Hermione's eyes caught a glimpse of a silver prefect badge pinned proudly on the left side of Ginny's robes.

Not wanting to lose any more time- or think about the pang in her stomach when she saw Ginny's badge- Hermione walked out of the portrait hole and into a lighted corridor.

Soon enough, as she was on the stairs, jumping from step-to-step to the next landing, she heard something. Thinking fast, she slipped the letter into her pocket while at the same time pulling her wand out.

The stairs stopped with a jerk and a loud groan, leaving her at the entrance of another dimly-lit corridor. As soon as her foot touched the stone floor, she knew something was terribly wrong. She could feel something. No…not something. Hermione could feel _someone's _pure magic aura.

Goosebumps appeared on her arms, and she could feel a steely coldness creeping around her. It was as if that unknown magic was trying to put out her own; it was trying to suffocate her. For a second, Hermione felt dizzy and light-headed. Then she wobbled a little and fell to her knees. The unknown presence was so overwhelming; she could barely breathe through her open mouth.

The noise came again. In some distant corridor, the odd sound was pooling around in chilly, bloody waves. It had strange pulsating properties that gave Hermione a throbbing headache-which she tried to relieve by resting her hot, sweaty forehead on the stone floor. It did no good though, and a few moments later, she had to close her eyes against the horrible pain that seemed to emanate from inside her boggled mind.

Fighting against it, Hermione remembered the Cruciatus Curse. Somehow, the pain was similar, yet completely different. She wouldn't writhe on the floor, wouldn't scream…and she didn't.

Upon feeling her resistance, that dark, unknown magic seemed to change plans. It looked that no matter how it tried; the dark magic couldn't put out that radiating, flickering light magic that was her own.

After a while, somewhere between fainting and still fighting, Hermione realized that she could breathe easier and easier. With a thudding sensation in her head, she slowly rose on her shaking legs. One salty drop of sweat slid from her forehead. Gripping her wand hard in her right hand, she braced herself for everything that was to come her way; she was ready as she had never been before.

The war might have ended, and people might have forgotten, but not her. It wasn't that easy, and she was well aware of that. So what if Voldemort had fallen? It still left an enormous number of Death Eaters more than ready to become new Dark Lords.

Besides, whoever she was about to meet was bound to be seriously powerful. Waves of magic pooled slowly, icing her bones. It reminded her of Dementors, and she wouldn't have been surprised if she saw a delicate layer of ice covering the stone walls and floors. Carefully, she put one foot forward, and then the other. Magic flew around her, surrounding her from each and every corner, yet she bravely continued on her way. The darkness was sickening, and the sounds were becoming louder with each step. She glanced around the corner down the corridor, where magic was flowing like mad, and sighed loudly before waving her wand in slow motion.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A silvery otter shot out from the tip of Hermione's wand, and she waited silently before speaking a few words to the celestial otter. It then bounded of in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

Steeling herself once more, Hermione carefully walked down the corridor in a fighting stance. She was surprised to find no one there, not one lonely soul. However, dark magic still swirled about her menacingly, and it was so thick that it was almost touchable.

Huffing, she started toward the one door she could still make out in the hallway. If she was correct, she would be able to find out who was dumb enough to use such dark magic.

She found herself growing more thoughtful when, with each step closer to the door, it started cracking with raw energy-something she had never seen before in her life. She stopped before the chamber, thinking. Nothing and nobody attacked her on her way there, and that could only mean two things. Barely thinking about her choices, Hermione raised her wand.

"_Depulso!"_

A red beam shot from the tip of her wand and connected with the wood surface of the door, busting it out of its frame, and into the chamber. At that same exact moment, the dark, powerful magic went crazy with energy. A cracking noise filled up the corridor with such power that Hermione was sure that it would echo throughout the entire castle.

Darkness and light collided. Magic mingled with magic, tearing into each other.


	2. I don't know

**Disclaimer and A/N for this story b/c I forgot about it in the first doc:** I don't own, I wish I did. I'm just a fangirl who likes uncanny solutions for everything I see and hear. I don't know about cannon, I've read books a very long, long time ago so this story will mostly be non-cannon AU. I'm writing it just because I'd really like to see Hermione Granger interacting with Tom M. Riddle. FYI I see young Riddle as a very Sherlock a-like (in appearance mostly, maybe in personality to?) those who really enjoy BBC1 series will know what I mean.

_In need of a beta-reader. Whomever is willing to be one might feel free to send me a message. I'll give a cookie for that :3 _

Thank you very much for all reviews so far! It really means much to me, at least I know I'm not the only crazy girl with twisted imagination. Now_, read _**and**_ review!_

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>_:_

_**"Red beam shot from the tip of a wand and connected with woody surface of a door, busting them out of place and into chamber. At the same moment dark, powerful magic crazed with energy. Cracking noise filled up a corridor with such power its echo could be heard in all castle.**_

_**Darkness and light collided then. Magic mingled with magic tearing onto each other..."**_

**T.M.R.**

Huge quake nearly moved the castle from its foundries and only eerie silence could be heard afterwards. Indeed, outside world gave the impression as if nothing happened. A few birds flew up into the sky from the Forbidden Forest, while a bright sunshine fell like a ghost through large windows at sixth floor, straight into corridor where only one door could be seen.

Where unmoving body of Hermione Granger was laying on stone floor.

From a hefty gash on her head red blood seeped slowly marking ground in a gory circle. Dark magic disappeared in a tic as if it done what it had to do. Chamber doors still were somewhere inside however it was hard to tell with all the smoulder coming out of it.

Few seconds passed yet smoke didn't even think to disperse. Wherever behind it you could clearly hear loud, sluggish movement. After what seemed to be forever, dirty hand shot out from the chamber to hold onto place where once doors were. Its owner then bit by bit stepped out, making his appearance known with ear-splitting coughs.

A tall, young boy without looking around, slid down nearby wall, welcoming its coldness. Then to everybody's surprise he started to laugh. _Loudly,_ and it reminded more barking of a dog but he didn't seem to mind it. Once his moment of relief passed he opened his eyes. They fell on a motionless body of a girl, around whom blood still poured quite profoundly.

"Oh, fu— No." he muttered grimly to himself, not moving from his place. Girl was unconscious, didn't seem to have any bad injury, still just to check her condition he made a quick movement with his wand. "Barely alive..." he mumbled under nose, standing slowly. As he was getting up, he heard steps and voices speeding towards them. Not thinking much he pointed wand on head and ran in exactly opposite direction. Familiar feeling of Chameleon charm flooded around him and soon enough he was creeping from around the corner.

"Oh my..! Merlin..!" Minerva McGonagall shrieked when her eyes took in the sight before her. "Poppy, please..! It's good that I took you with me!"

Poppy Pomfrey hurried to laying girl, checked her pulse and then sighed worriedly. "She's alive... but only barely. She must've lost a lot of blood... And have a pretty large wound on the head..."

"What you're saying?"

Poppy shook her head slowly. "Nothing, Minerva. It's just... nothing."

"I really don't like it" she said looking around with frown. "What had happened here? Why's Miss Granger in such state?"

"I don't know" replied Poppy taking Hermione's hand in hers. She pointed her wand at her students head and murmured something. "It's better we take her to Hospital Wing as fast as we can... She can't lose anymore blood."

"Yes, yes, of course." Minerva nodded but then she seemed to feel something. "However could you be able to do this by yourself? I'd like to stay here and see if I can find something."

Poppy nodded. "I'll try my best" she said, speaking spell and levitating unconscious student before her. "But please, do hurry..."

Minerva didn't say anything staring at body of Hermione Granger for as long as she could. It was a shock to see her favourite student in such a state. Then again she remembered that terrible quake from half hour ago, could that be linked to what happened to Miss Granger? Maybe, _probably_ even. She took out her wand and pointed it at chamber, in couple seconds everything was cleaned up and there wasn't a trace of anything what happened. Inside, room wasn't destroyed, it looked fine but then again what happened with Miss Granger? Lone idea that popped in was that of an _attack_. Sniffing few times she cleared her square glasses and put them back on her pointy nose.

She was an old witch and lived through many hard years, however it still is a shock that after fall of _him_ somebody could try to take _his_ place. And so soon! And to attack Miss Granger of all people! Then there was that familiar tingling in the air of dark magic, it was probably what lured Hermione here. Doing a common wand faction she could tell that what she tasted on her tongue was something very familiar but couldn't put her finger on it. Something was missing, she didn't know what though.

Just as she thought she won't find anything she stopped herself from going. When she came here she didn't hear nothing, merely eerie silence. That could mean only two things, attacker was still here or fled before she got here. Steeling herself, Minerva looked towards corridor's end with simple task on her mind. She went there waiting for an attack but it never had a place. With one easy anti-curse, she came to stare into eyes of a person who she believed to be dead.

"_You_" she seethed with her face stricken. "Impossible! We _fought_ you! We _killed_ you!"

Boy whose charm was easily finished cursed lowly. But then he heard what was said and it caught his attention. "What do you mean '_we killed you'_?" he asked with dark expression upon his face.

Minerva was in disbelief, it simply wasn't possible! He couldn't be here. Now! Never again. They just not so many months ago destroyed _him_ and all of his _horcruxes_, unless... No, she shrugged off that thought. _No_, he couldn't made more of them, could he? However as unreal as it seemed to be, Tom Marvolo Riddle was standing there face to face with her and he looked not older than eighteen.

"Who are you?" Tom asked slowly, his face stoic mask. "I don't remember you... But I should, shouldn't I?"

Minerva opened her mouth and then shut. "Let's go to my office Mister Riddle."

At that Tom smirked, crossing his arms. "You _do_ know me... _professor_."

"Yes" she said as coolly as she could, nodding curtly. Then made a quick move with wand and white wooden stick found its way into her palm.

"_Professor!_" said Tom seemingly upset. "_That's _my_ wand._"

Minerva started to move in direction of corridors. "I am well aware of that, Mister_ Riddle_. But now please, after me..."

Tom speeded after her. "I hope we're going to visit Headmaster Dippet _first_" he said slowly. "He's going to hear about this."

"Well good luck with that." Minerva chuckled, her eyes sparkling from behind her glasses. "He's _dead_ for something like... _fifty_ years?"

Hearing this Tom stopped in mid-step. His mind was racing with everything that happened so far. He was in Hogwarts, wasn't he? On sixth floor precisely. Nothing seemed right yet everything _was_ _right_. Well, everything except the thing he just heard. Headmaster Dippet was dead for fifty years. How come?

"Not possible" he said coldly yet with some insecurity. "I just spoke with him."

Minerva shook her head slowly. "Then after me, please... Maybe you'll get some answers" she stepped on stairs with young Dark Lord on her tail. "Oh and do please stop looking at me like that, it's not going to help."

Tom growled lowly in throat. "What's going on here? Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked, looking around hall. Portraits seemed brighter here, even weather outside was different from what he remembered. It was all hot and sunny here while from where he came was cold and stormy, not to mention it was night. "Where the hell am I?" he mumbled, cracking his neck towards hear able laughs.

After few minutes of stepping from stairs to stairs they seemed to finally go on with their journey. It wasn't long for Tom to realise they were going towards Headmasters office. They stopped before well known gargoyle.

"You said..." spoke Tom carefully, gazing from corner of his eye at older witch. "I thought that we're going to _your_ office?"

"Yes, Mister Riddle." Minerva said with authority. "You might be surprised but _I am_ Hogwarts Headmaster."

Just for a second Tom paled visibly. "Pardon me?"

"I thought you know. You're well educated, aren't you? Might even say, bookworm-ish..."

"What that have to do with anything?"

Minerva cleared her throat. "Transfiguration" she said and gargoyle jumped to the side. She made few steps and Tom with her. Soon enough both of them were inside her office. "Now if you please, Mister Riddle, sit down." With quick flick of her hand she appeared a solid looking chair.

Tom however wasn't at all that interested in following this woman's orders. His eyes seemed to glue itself to portraits of past Headmasters. Surely he wasn't surprised to see _his_ Headmaster Armando Dippet, who upon seeing him almost choked on invisible broccoli. Then there was another familiar face he recognized. It was one of a sleeping Albus Dumbledore. Lastly his eye caught most recent portrait of some dark haired man whose hair looked like in a terrible need of a bath.

"How" escaped his lips.

"My boy, my boy!" said loudly Dippet, smiling. "How are you Mister Riddle? Long time no see."

"Good... afternoon, sir" answered Tom politely. "Do you know what's going on? Why I am here? Where I am? It certainly can't be Hogwarts I know."

"It definitely is, Mister Riddle" put in Minerva, looking closely at Tom. "However, I am very interested in _your_ _story_. How did you get here?"

Dark eyes of Tom Riddle stared at Minerva for a second. "I could ask you the same question" he said slowly and then shook his head. "I have no idea what happened or how for all that matters."

"Hmm..." Minerva narrowed her eyes at him. "How old are you now Tom?"

"Seventeen almost eighteen."

"You're in Slytherin, am I right?"

"Yes, what's the point of this, _professor_?"

"Minerva, give boy a break!" snapped Dippet from portrait, shaking his finger angrily. "He just came here! Not that I'm not surprised to see you again Tom, though I need to ask you this one question... how's this possible?"

"I told you I don't know."

"It's hard to believe."

"It's true." Tom said coldly. "One second I was sitting in a— chamber—" his voice quivered slightly. "And next I am walking out from a freaking war zone... The girl was lucky she didn't hit me with that blasted door!"

Minerva breathed slowly. "What I am supposed to do with you?" she asked everybody and nobody.

Tom shrugged nonchalantly. "I can... move to Hogsmeade, maybe find some job."

"That's a great idea!" popped in Dippet looking proudly at Tom, Minerva however shook her head slowly, she couldn't let young Dark Lord walk around by himself.

"No, Armando. He's got to stay in Hogwarts... I need to keep an eye on him" she concluded.

"And why's that?" Tom asked suspiciously. "It's not as if I killed anybody..."

That hit a nerve.

"You're going to stay _here_, Mister Riddle" repeated sharply Minerva. "That's it and you won't have anything to say in this matter, _understood_?"

Tom too quickly and too sweetly agreed. "Of course, Headmaster..?"

"Minerva McGonagall."

Name seemed to flash before his eyes. "You're..." he stuttered. "You're Minerva McGonagall? Dumbledore's trainee?"

"Yes, it's good your memory didn't change."

Tom's cheeks went pink. "I'm sorry, professor."

"Oh, believe me I know you're not" she dismissed him with a wave of a hand. "But I really am curious as to why you're here with us in your early eighteens Tom. I don't remember you disappearing and that's speaking volumes. You didn't time travel, did you?"

Feeling ground from under his feet crumbling fast, Tom took a look at Dumbledore's portrait and found him looking back.

"You're right Minerva." Albus spoke slowly, smiling. "He's not a time traveller."

Tom shook his head. "No, you're _wrong_" he countered icily. "I remember it was night, stormy at that when I was transported here. It was— Saturday night, I think... October 14th,1944..."

"Then... why I don't feel like believing you Tom?" asked Minerva.

"Well, you were always a little bit prejudiced, professor... _Headmaster_."

"It's nothing about prejudice Tom" spoke Albus, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I might be just a part of myself but I still can feel a difference between _you_ and a real you."

Glaring at portrait, Tom asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're not real."

"Of course I am you old piece of— Dumbledore!"

"Mister Riddle!" shrieked Dippet. "Language, young man! Language or—"

"Or what? With all respect, you can't take points from my house because unfortunately I'm not form this time period, Headmaster Dippet."

"Leave him be Armando" cut Dumbledore studying Tom. "It looks he doesn't know... or he knows but doesn't want it to be true. Which could be _very_ interesting, don't you think Minerva?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes but it's very unlikely."

"Still there's hope."

"What are we going to do with him then?"

"Honestly I don't know Minerva."

"There's always the easy way..."

Dumbledore sighed slowly. "Yes there is but let's leave it as our last resort if anything else fails."

"You're really hoping that—"

"Old man's dementia, Minerva. You have to forgive me."

Minerva smiled at that. "Alright then..." she took a quick look at Tom who was listening intently with his arms crossed. "Tom" she cleared her throat "as you're here now, by any means not knowing why or how, I want you to attend your last year of school."

"What?" he asked, staring at Headmaster."You mean as a student? Or professor?"

"Boy I know you'd be more than capable to bear with professors attitude" answered Minerva, folding palms on table. "Although I can't do that, you weren't trained by any professor, were you?"

"No."

"So you see, I can't do that. As a student though you can easily blend in." Minerva glanced at Tom's robes. "Alas I must've to ask you to leave yours Head Prefect badge here as we have chosen Head Prefects already."

Tom frowned little. "Why you insist that I stay here?"

Minerva cleared her throat loudly. "You're from the past. You're Tom Marvolo Riddle. You're hiding the _truth_ therefore I can't let you go roam outside world free."

"That's bullshit—"

"Mister Riddle!" screeched Dippet, Albus smiled tightly.

"I officially redeem Tom Marvolo Riddle born on 31st December, 1926 as a seventh year Slytherin student on 22nd September, 1998."

"You can't..."

Minerva's wand was in use. From its tip shot turquoise light which connected with old looking parchment. Afterglow of a spell lingered in the air, document disappeared.

"Now I can, Mister Riddle!" said Minerva forcefully, standing up from behind a table. "And by your short temper and badmouthing you got yourself _first_ _detention!_ Tomorrow 5 a.m. sharp, _here_."

At some point in time, Minerva with all honesty could say she never felt better than when young future Dark Lord snapped his mouth shut.

"Now. You know where Slytherin's Common Room is so I won't even bother for someone to take you there, however..." Minerva thought everything through. "There's a small correction as to where Hospital Wing is" she said slowly. "You might remember it being located on a first floor, now it's on third."

Question almost bubbled out from Tom's lips. Minerva upon seeing this, gestured with her hand in approval.

"Why is Hospital Wing on third, _banned_ floor? Isn't it a bit dangerous for students to wander there alone?"

"Not anymore."

"Not—"

"If you have some questions" cut in Minerva, silencing Tom "you'll be free to ask them your housemates once you settle in. Meanwhile I'll just tell you this: we know who you are and we know what you're capable of doing. Of course I can't tell you how to live your life, I just hope you won't repeat the same mistake you've done in the past."

Tom didn't seem to be fazed by these words in the slightest. Right now he was openly waiting for nearing conclusion of that unorthodox rendezvous.

"I see..." Minerva spoke coolly. "Let's get you going then, Mister Riddle. I'll send a note to Horace saying that his favourite student is back."

That surprised young Riddle. "Horace Slughorn's a Head of Slytherin?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes. Off you go now, I still have some paper work to do."

Tom had better idea though, he didn't budge. "May I ask for my wand back, _Headmaster_?"

"Half day without your wand will do you good" she answered, smiling tightly. "Dismissed."

Tom was furious, alas he listened to short command. Just barely door clicked close behind him, Minerva looked with worry etched on her face at Albus.

"What do you think will happen?" It was a plain question, worrisome though. "And whatever you meant by saying that he's not real?"

Albus eyes twinkled. "I wish I know, Minerva. I wish... Hopefully young Riddle will change and won't turn into the monster we've all known and fought" he frowned then. "As to your second question I don't think I need to tell you, do I?"

Minerva sighed, caressing small frown on forehead. "You're thinking the same thing I am thinking?"

"I think not."

"I don't understand." Minerva seemed surprised. "You can't seriously say you didn't feel anything wrong with his magic."

"It's dark, yes. But Tom _is_ dark, no matter what. Nevertheless I can say that _this_ magic wasn't his. Piece of it yes, but rest..."

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh, dear Merlin" she spoke sadly, averting eyes from portrait. "Here I thought war ended and now this..." she shook her head. "He's a _horcrux_, isn't he?"

"Somewhat, yes."

"What do you mean 'somewhat? It's impossible to do a part-horcrux, even if... then it certainly wouldn't have such power."

"With Tom Riddle you may never know, after all he was a very powerful wizard..."


	3. Once upon a past

A/N: All thanks to my beta. x3

_Previously:_

"_**What do you mean 'somewhat'? It's impossible to do a part-horcrux, even if... then it certainly wouldn't have such power."**_

"_**With Tom Riddle you may never know, after all he was a very powerful wizard..."**_

**T.M.R.**

As the door closed behind him, Tom already had his ear pinned to it. The woman certainly knew him or at least his _future self_. On one hand he felt pride because of it, it meant that at least at some point he succeeded in his plans of becoming the most powerful wizard of all times. On the other hand though, where was he now? She mentioned something about fighting and _killing _him.

_Now, was _that_ possible?_

Logically thinking, no. He has _became_ the most powerful wizard and by doing so he turned out to be indestructible as well. However, that left this piece of information odd. Something was not right and he needed to know what.

After two minutes of listening and hearing absolutely nothing, he guessed that a silencing spell was cast over the Headmaster's office. Sighing inwardly, he fixed his somewhat crumbled robes and went downstairs.

His mind was racing though because of everything he heard, learned and seen. Briefly he even wondered what year it is, not that it mattered to him anyway. But he had to say... Minerva McGonagall's face when she saw him on the sixth floor... She looked horrified by him. If he only knew what he did. How he lived. If he really succeeded in his missions?

And then there was Dumbledore's knowing gaze. Bloody professor even in death could see through him as if he didn't exist as a human being but a mere transparent ghost. So what if he wasn't real, Dumbledore wasn't either. Both of them were different. However he was much more different, in a good way. Honestly speaking, he wasn't too sure what had really happened. All he remembered was that he found this one book in Borgin and Burges, bought it and studied closely. The next thing he knows, he's here in Hogwarts- but fifty-something years in the future, and with his memory partially blank.

Silently, he frowned a little. His head was starting to thud deafly. It was probably just a headache but he stepped on third floor anyway. He started down the corridor, every now and then glancing lazily around. A few brave girls smiled toward him, but none caught his eye. They were too pure, too sweet, too happy and too innocent for him. One could say he was a very picky boy in those areas.

On his way to the Infirmary, the Slytherin's robe flew silently behind him with every taken step. He held his head high, shoulders kept straight, and had his raven-black hair in perfect shape- despite the events that brought him there. In this sun filled corridor students seemed to sense his quiet, mythical yet so perilous presence. Of course he was _new_ to them and even if he wasn't then they wouldn't recognize him in his _teens_. That idea was too preposterous to be true. Besides no one cursed him _yet_...

His left hand itched lightly with magic. Without his wand he felt somewhat helpless and that wasn't good at all. Truth be told he never even thought about practising wandless magic, nothing really serious anyhow. Behold that thought, now he cursed at his recklessness.

Just as he was taking hold of Infirmary's doorknob something passed noiselessly through his raging magic. His eyes opened widely, only for a second, as if that motion surprised him. Then he definitely felt someone else's magic coursing in the air. It was strong and still, had this blank feeling about it though. Somehow it wrapped around him and slowly soothed his vicious magic.

He opened doors and his mind became completely blank at that. Magic cracked with ferocity and hissing noise could be heard in the white room. Then as soon as it happened, as soon everything calmed. Tom blinked a couple of times and found himself on the Infirmary floor. It was the second time he had found himself in such a low position that day. Snapping angrily, he stood up and realized that his headache was gone. Strange thing. Out of curiosity he glanced at only bed that was in use at that time. Of course he recognized a girl at first sight. She had brown bushy hair that now somehow looked a bit sleeker than before and besides she got a bandage around her head. It had to be her. She had to be his saviour. _She_ freed him from his prison.

Before he could step closer to bed he heard a commotion behind doors and panicked slightly. However he didn't have time to do anything as they opened, revealing redhead girl. As she spotted him between herself and her friend, she paled with her mouth hanging open. Her brown eyes widened as if in horror but only for a second, then as if she came back to her senses she glared. _Hard_.

Tom half turned to face newcomer but the girl had a better idea. With a fast movement her wand was in hand.

"_Expeliarmus_!"

Now that was what Tom expected just as he put his foot in these corridors in the first place. So without moving or speaking anything, he waited for hex to connect with his torso. When it did, he was surprised that it was powerful enough to send him flying back and actually smacking with strength he didn't know girl possessed into opposite wall. That really hurt.

"You!" a girl seethed, glaring with pure hatred at him. Her wand was prepared to attack at any time. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well..." Tom stated from his kneeling position, looking at her from a corner of his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing here?"

Girl's face flared. "How it is possible..." at that she checked if Infirmary doors were closed. They were. "How did you get here... _Riddle_?" she spat worryingly.

"Now..." Tom said, slowly standing up. He eyed girl's wand. "How come you recognize me?"

"Well..." she mocked. "I had that pleasure of meeting you in the past."

"Time traveller?" he asked casually.

The girl laughed sarcastically. It hurt his teeth to hear it. "Of course not, Riddle... or should I say Voldemort?"

Tom's face blanched, he needed information. "How then?"

"I activated one of your horcruxes when I was eleven."

"Oh."

"Now. What happened that you're here? How it is even possible you're back! We killed you and destroyed all of your horcruxes!"

"_Unfortunately_" he spoke, crossing arms "I don't know."

Girl blinked. "You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"Calm yourself, Ginger-head-before half castle comes running down here."

"You know what? You're going with me. _Now_."

"And where to, pray tell, you want me to go with you?"

"To Headmistress McGonagall."

Tom smirked. "It may be shocking news for you Ginger-head but I spoke with her already."

"What?" Girl looked seemingly paling now. "How? What? When?"

"Seeing as you're one of prefects and from Gryffindor nonetheless, by now you should be informed that I'm a new student here."

"WHAT?" she shrieked, her wand's tip cracked with intensity of flowing magic. "I don't believe you, Riddle! It's not an option!"

"It seems it is as I'm standing here with you."

"That's the stupidest thing to do! Taking back a murderer into the school!" Her eyes were burning with a deep fire. "And for what? To help him get back on track and kill even more innocent people? _You've done your part already, _Riddle_._ You killed so many people it makes me sick to look at you. I despise you; your worse than Grindelwald was."

"Oh, my... thank you, Ginger-head."

"You're sick... and stop with Ginger-head crap!"

"But you have a ginger head. Besides it perfectly suits your personality if you ask me."

Girl had had enough and with ferocity moved her wand. Red light shot from tip and Tom suddenly found himself yet again slammed into wall. Now his head hurt. More than of a headache. He lay on the cold floor, getting a grip on his magic. The girl stared at him.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" she asked suspiciously.

Breathing deeply he looked at her angrily. "How... without wand?" he spat.

"You don't have... a wand" she repeated, lowering hers and then shook her head. "What's your purpose here then?"

"_I don't know_" he replied through clenched teeth. "Could you stop slamming me into walls _now_?"

After few seconds girl carefully hid her wand. However she was very aware of young Riddle getting up and slowly massaging parts of his body that hurt most.

"I don't get it" she spoke, looking with calm fury at Slytherin. "You _are_ Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Tom screw up his face little. "Yes" he replied, slowly making first steps. The girl flinched backwards but didn't take out her wand. Then as if somebody else possessed his body, he stepped towards sleeping girl.

Redhead was by her side before him and she was glaring again.

"Why are you _here_?" she spat, glancing at her friend. She was sleeping peacefully not aware of her company.

"I don't know" he repeated coolly. Few steps more and he was before bed. "Who is she?"

The girl frowned yet again checking her friend. Still sleeping. "She's my friend."

He scowled coldly. "Wrong answer, Ginger-head" he spoke, his eyes ablaze.

"Why do you care?" she shot back.

"She freed me."

"Come again?" Girl blinked few times.

"I don't know how, but if not for her, I wouldn't be here."

Girl frowned and then glanced at friend. "That's why she's here" she concluded and then with eyes wide open hazarded look towards him. "You're... _horcrux_! Oh dear Merlin, no!" With two steps she was kneeling by her friend, clenching cold hand in warm one. "Hermione, _no_. Please, no! Open your eyes... _Don't die_. Not because of him... Hermione?"

Someone cleared throat behind them and both Gryffindor and Slytherin looked up. There, by closed doors, stood a pudgy, bald professor

"I thought I'd find you here, Mister Riddle" he spoke slowly. "I'm surprised to see Miss Weasley here though. Shouldn't you be in dungeons in Defence Against Dark Arts now, miss?"

"Yes, professor" she responded, standing up. Her prefect badge shone in the slowly hiding sun. "However, I was informed by Headmistress McGonagall about my friend's accident... I got the rest of the day off."

Professor nodded. "Alright then Miss Weasley. I'm just here for Mister Riddle, anyway" he waved his hand at Tom. "Come Tom, I know we hadn't see each other a long time but I hope we will find some common grounds..."

Reluctantly, Tom sighed- but stopped Ginny on his way out. "Tell _Hermione_ thank you from me." With that and petrified look on her face, he went after his former Head of house.


End file.
